The Dungeons
by Anne Starlight
Summary: What could detention lead to. Hermione is about to find out!


''Ah, Miss Granger'' Filtch purred in delight '' you're late for your detention and this is detention missy you'll do what you're told''.

Hermione was horrified when her body magicaly stripped of clother and was binded to a desk with her legs spread.

''Well, well, Miss Granger, I'd never guessed that you were interested in me. I saw you watching me, don't deny it. I'll belive that the Gryffindor Princess requies a different kind of punishment...''

'' No you're lying! What are you doing Mr Filch? Unbind me please'' she managed to whisper. She was completelly trembeling by the time Filch discarded all of his clothes.

Filch only chuckled at her pleace. He got down to the level of her exquisitely shaved pussy and starded laping at it with his tongue, then kissing it, sucking and biting on her clit. Hermione's whimpers of shame echoed around the doungeon's office. By the time that Filch stopped her body was a trembling mess of want and her pussy dripping of juices on his desk.

'' Don't deny it Miss Granger I know you want it just as much as I do my little naghty slut.'' says Filch and then he pushes his dick roughtly into her breaking her virgin barrier and starts frantickly to fuck her.

''Oh Merlin! .. oh fuck'' Hermione screamed when she felt the pain of him breaking her in half. ''Please stop'' her tears coming out of her eyes. But Filch only fucked her faster and harder holding onto her hips. His yellow teeth and bad breath was right on the level of her eyes, and pants and gounts were coming from his mouth. The pain stopped and a fire like sensation overcame Hermione, and building and building her body started responding to his vigourous trusts. Her please changed to ''please'' and ''more''.

''Yes ..yes...yeeesss'' she screamed when she came, Filch also finished not long after her with a trusts into her quiwering pussy. His hot semen filled her womb and world became full of colors.

''See? I told you ..I was right'' leered Filch. The binds dessapered and she embraced his shoulders pulling herself to him. She kissed him open mouthed and purred into his mouth. He looked at their still joined bodies and saw blood on his cock. It made him smile. '' You're mine. No one else's. I marked your virgin pussy with my semen and the blood bound us together'' , she could only nod to him too distressed with the need to have him move inside her again. '' It means that our magic is bound and that you're pregnant witch, you will not use any kind of contraception, you heard me? I forbide you'' he whispered hotly into her ear. And the roughtly bitten her on her neck breaking her skin in the proccess.

She had time to observe his body while he was talking to her and his old wrinckled body only made her feel turned on, his prick all wrinkled and hairs sticking from it only made her want to get on her knees and to lick it. She did so. She succked him hard and played with his balls.

''No. None of it. 'Desk. Bend over''

Hermione did as she was told. Her trembling body pressed on the desk, her arse up in ther air. Filch parted her legs and tested her wetness. ''Yes you respond to me so well'' He entered her form behind and started fucking her with all his might and stoking her clit at the same time.

Hermione screamed until she had almost no voice. She begged ''Oh yes bang my sof pussy''

''I hope you enjoy feeling my big hard dick up your wet young pussy.''

''Mmmmm, harder.. faster...'' she panted '' yes... yes''.

''What do you want witch?''

''I...I...I want you to... fuck me!'', the room was filled with noises of his ball slapping into her body, sometimes reaching his fingers fondlying her clit.

Later when they were both sated and Hermione was straddling Filch's hips on the chair by the desk, Hermione tought that she would never have tough that it was what she wanted or needed but loocking on that old wrinkled, she could help herself by licking those full lips of his.

Six months later when Hermione turned 16.

Late in the library after curfew Argus fucked his pregnant witch on the floor of the restricted section.

''Yes, more...do that again...gahhhh...'' her naked body lay on the floor with Filch's covering her form. His trousers were at his ankles yet he had no problem to give his witch a fuck she deserves.

''I love you my naughty little mudblood...feels amazing!'' moaned the old wizard.

Neither of them were awere of the horrified looks of Harry, Ron and Severus watching them perform their act of passion.

2 years from then

Hermione bounced on Filch's hard dick, naked and screaming at the top of her lungs. They were in the Great Hall performing the ancient ceremony of binding. They declared their love to everyone by performing the sexual act in front of the whole room filled with students and teachers. It was an ancient ritual brought back when Dolores became Minister.

Their two children were looked inthe dungeons by the house elfs.

10 children.

25 children

No one could argue that he fucked her brains out.

The end.


End file.
